Anew
by Angeladdict
Summary: AU Morgana's parents never died, and she doesn't have magic. Morgana goes to visit Camelot with her family after they get an invitation from Uther. Arthur/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Super long explanation:** _Okay first of all- this story is highly AU. So if you don't like people messing with the characters of a show don't read. _

_Basically Morgana still has parents and never went to live with Uther. Uther's wife is still dead and he never had an affair with Vivienne. Thus Morgana is Gorlois's daughter. _

_I changed Morgana a little. Her personality was never stifled by court life, and she's been more of a wild care-free child than she would have been. She's a little more stubborn and willful, and less tactful. She's not Ward to the King so she doesn't have to deal with propriety as much. _

_Morgause is completely different. She's had the chance to know her parents and have good influences. She didn't have to become hard and cold to revenge them. She's more normal and interested in things most women her age like. Such as boys, clothes, etc. She's a little sillier and more fun. Also more innocent and less knowledgeable of things of the world. _

_Merlin is the same and has magic. Morgana doesn't. That was a really difficult decision, I couldn't decide. But I think it suits this story better if she doesn't._

_Arthur is more of a jerk because he didn't have Morgana there to influence him and take him down a peg. _

_Now here's the really hard decision I've been thinking about. I'm thinking of making a new Guenevere. ...I like the character of Gwen in Merlin and I really don't want to make her the Guenevere in my story. I still want to keep the real Gwen, I'll just change her name and make up a new Guenevere. The new Guenevere will not be on my good side and I just think it will work better. _

_Let me know if you can deal with that or not and I'll consider it. Review! :)_

* * *

><p>The wind was howling eerily as a single rider galloped across the countryside. The rider's hair trailed down her back in ringlets and whipped across her face. Her face was pale and framed with two bright spots of color encircling her cheeks. It was snowing heavily and white flakes covered her hair and braid. The parts of her hand that was poking out of her dress were covered in goosebumps, but her face failed to show any reaction to the cold. She looked exhilarated.<p>

The silence echoed loudly and for minutes all she could hear was the pounding of her horse's hooves. The moon cast an illuminating glow on her raven curls, making her look even paler in contrast. Her horse was dark too, and anyone near the pair would have stopped to observe. They made quite a spectacle.

The silence was broken by the high irritating voice Morgana had learned to hide from. "Morgaaanaa. Lady Morgaaanaaa!" Rang the voice, sounding annoyed and out of breath.

She allowed her horse, Aurora, to slow and trotted forwards, not bothering to face her tutor, Westley. "Yes, Westley? Is there a problem?"

She could hear him panting as he struggled to force his horse to catch up to her. "Morgana, the party is lengths behind you now, and you have no protection and it simply isn't safe for a young lady such as-"

She tuned him out, bored of the same tedious speech Westley gave every night now.

After a minute the faint buzzing in her ear ceased and she smiled serenely at him. "Of course, Westley. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll slow so the rest may catch up. Until then you're welcome to accompany and see to my protection." She bit her lip to keep from snickering at herself. Westley was a thin, measly young man about thirty who was unable to protect himself, let alone anyone else. He ran when he saw spiders. She would end up protecting him.

Westley surveyed her and then gave a condescending smile. "All right. Very good then. I'm sure we will be arriving in Camelot in a few hours ride."

Morgana hid a grimace. Her father had received an invitation from King Uther to stay at Camelot for an extended period of time.

Although Morgana loved her father dearly, she disapproved greatly of his friendship with Uther. Though she hadn't met him since she was five years of age, she had heard more than enough stories of him. She was aware of the blood on his hands. Her father chose not to talk about it and adored him all the same. So of course he had accepted eagerly, and dragged Morgana along with him because Uther had to see the "young ladies".

Morgana brushed a lock of her hair to the side and replied evenly, "I can hardly contain my excitement."

* * *

><p>She had been riding at an excruciatingly slow pace for ages until the other riders came into view. They consisted of her father, mother, sister, knights, and a handful of servants. Morgana surveyed the group, a smile pulling on her lips.<p>

It was funny how much she stood out. Her family members were all fair-haired with brown eyes and a healthy complexion. Her sister Morgause was an exact replica of their mother. A sweet innocent beauty: short blond hair, inviting chocolate eyes, and a slightly pinched face. Morgana had a wider face, ridiculously pale skin, and green eyes with flecks of amber that people categorized as mysterious. Personally she had never found her eyes particularly interesting, but many informed her that they held something extra in them.

Both sisters had inherited their mother's full lips and small nose, and the wide brow of their father. That summarized all of the physical similarities they shared.

Morgana had allowed her hair to grow to a ridiculous length, and often braided it to keep it out of her way. Unfortunately she was now so fond of it, she simply couldn't cut it.

Her father was a tall, fit man, with sandy hair and a huge inviting smile that no one could resist. She had never encountered anyone who didn't automatically like Gorlois. He had a huge booming laugh that rang out often, a square jaw, and a tan healthy complexion.

He was intelligent and strong-willed, a man who often spoke his mind, but was so likable it was hard to become angry at him.

It had always puzzled Morgana, how her father had ended up with her mother. Her mother was in no way feeble minded or disagreeable. But she was timid and pleasing, and Morgana was often bored with her. It was a terrible thought, but Morgana had never been one to shy from the truth. She had concluded that her mother's obvious beauty had captured her father's attention.

Morgana was aware Morgause was her mother's favorite. Of course she denied it and said she loved her daughter's equally but it was always Morgause she talked to. Always Morgause who was complimented and referred to as the good child. Always Morgause who 'we must look to as an example.' Morgana had never been overly bothered by this fact, as she really couldn't change it. And Morgana was favored by her father, though that might have been to make up for anything Morgana lacked in a parental way. It seemed it had always been that way.

After a few moments the riding party had completely caught up. Morgause rode up beside her, looking stunning in her blue cloak and white dress. She was shivering and her nose was running slightly, which Morgana noted carefully.

Their parents rode behind her, conversing quietly.

"Did you have a nice ride, Westley?" Morgause inquired politely.

Westley nodded stiffly at her. "It was tolerable I suppose."  
>Morgana had to stifle a giggle. Westley must have noticed as he sent an evil glare at her and then said even more stiffly to her sister, "I think I'll drop back now that everyone had caught up."<p>

Morgause nodded in agreement, and he turned his horse around and trotted to the group in the back.

"_It was tolerable, I suppose." _Morgana repeated in a stuffy, high voice,

Morgause frowned at her. "Really, Morgana. You ought to be less difficult."

She rolled her eyes at her ever-considerate sister. "Oh you know how he loathes me. No matter what I do he always gives me his evil, bulging rabbit-eye stare."

Morgause's mouth twitched at that, but said "And you wonder why?"

Morgana grinned, conceding. They rode in silence for a minute until Morgause broke it

"Aren't you excited to see Camelot?"

Morgana sighed at the eager look on her sibling's face. "I suppose. I doubt it's everything everyone says it is."

Morgause looked annoyed. "Oh I bet it is! _You_ just always love to think the worst"

Morgana opened her mouth to retort but closed it when she saw the glistening object ahead.

Faintly in the distance, poking out over the trees was the tip of a castle, covered in snow.

Morgause saw it and clapped her hands together in anticipation. "We'll be in Camelot soon!"

Morgana nodded silently in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

It was stunning. Even Morgana had grudgingly admitted it. There was something captivating about the stone walls and elegant craftsmanship. They had to ride through the large village that surrounded their destination, the thatched houses dimming in comparison to the grand castle. The village people scurried around busily, a few pausing to stare at their procession.

A young girl about her own age smiled shyly at Morgana. She was a hidden sort of a pretty, the kind that you didn't notice unless you looked for it. Morgana stared at the girl's simple clothes wistfully, wishing she could trade places with her. She'd been prodded into wearing an uncomfortable dress with all sorts of useless lace and extra fabric, not to mention the confining waist. _They were visiting royalty after all! _

Soon they reached the entrance to a huge paved courtyard, with a large fountain in the middle. There were wide doors that obviously led into the castle with stairs leading up to them. Waiting for them was a small gathering of people clustered below the stairs. Her father halted at the front and the rest followed suit. He dismounted smoothly, and approached the group, a wide smile brightening his face.

An older man walked toward them, beaming in return. Morgana assumed this had to be Uther himself, due to the crown resting on his head. Knights stood behind him staring ahead at nothing.

"Gorlois!" Uther exclaimed loudly, pulling her father into a manly hug. Surveying the king, Morgana felt her heart melt a little. His smile was infectious and she saw nothing of the monster so many people had whispered about.

"Uther! It's been too long." Gorlois said, stepping back to look over his friend. "You're getting old." He laughed his huge booming laugh, sharing the joke with everyone. Her father had the gift of being able to say anything and get away with it, because no one could really become angry with him.

Uther laughed too, "Not quite as old as you, Gorlois." The men of their party dismounted and went to aid the ladies in dismounting. Morgana normally ignored them, because it was a bother to have to wait for them to help her, but in the presence of the King, her mother would kill her for such a display. She accepted the hand of the captain of their guard, Boris. He was gruff and rough around the edges, but had a soft spot for the two sisters. However he was not someone to mess with.

Uther glanced their way, and then turned to greet them. Morgana dismounted with Boris's help and Morgause and her mother did the same.

"As beautiful as ever, Viviene." Uther said, taking her hand and caressing it with his lips. Viviene smiled graciously, eyes downcast modestly. His gaze lingered on her for a few seconds more, and then turned to her daughters.

"And this must be Morgause." He said smiling at Morgause widely. Morgause nodded and curtsied gracefully. Morgana started to frown, knowing her curtsy would look miserable in contrast.

"Spitting image of your mother." He added. Then he turned and his gaze seemed to pierce Morgana. "Well they weren't lying." He stated matter-of-factly.

Her brow furrowed questioningly. "My Lord?"

Uther smiled at her response and explained, "They said you two were the prettiest ladies in the land. They weren't mistaken"

Morgause blushed prettily but Morgana only managed a weak smile.

"You're too kind." Morgause said softly.

Uther smiled at her and turned to her father, clapping him on the back. "You all must be exhausted. Please allow my servants to show you to your rooms."

Gorlois shook his head "No, no. I'm perfectly fine." He turned from Uther to look back at his family. "You girls go on and freshen up. Take a nap for a bit or something of the like"

Viviene smiled at her husband and he stepped forward to give her a gentle kiss. "I'll see you in a bit, love." She heard him whisper softly.

Uther climbed the stairs. "Come, we have much to discuss." He turned when he reached the top. "Please see to our guests horses and make sure they reach their rooms. Our guests are to have the best treatment possible."

Gorlois followed Uther up the stairs and they disappeared around a corner. Several of the knights and part of their guard trailed after them.

Several servants started leading their horses away. Morgana stopped a boy about her age with dark hair and lovely blue eyes who was leading her horse away. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but will you please make sure Aurora is taken very good care of? And will you please let me know where she'll be?"

The boy looked taken aback but nodded politely. "Yes, my lady." Her mother sent her a disapproving glare. She did not appreciate Morgana making a fuss. Morgana ignored this and smiled at the girl who was waiting in front of her. She had red hair that trailed down her waist and pretty hazel eyes. "Miss? Would you like me to show you to your quarters?"

"Oh yes, thank you." Morgana smiled broadly at the girl, who didn't return it.

The castle was immense but rather drafty. The room they put her in, though! It was amazing. It was large but not impossibly so. It was elegantly decorated, with a large bed and silken sheets. The redhead curtsied perfectly and asked nicely, "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
>Morgana shook her head, still staring around the room. "No. I think I'll just take a nap. If that's all right?"<p>

The redhead nodded briskly and turned to leave. Morgana watched her retreating figure until she went out the door. As soon as the door creaked shut, Morgana flopped onto the huge bed. Rolling over onto her back, she yanked her hair until the simple braid untangled. The bed was wonderfully soft and she could feel her entire body begin to relax. She allowed her mind to just shut down and blocked out any and all thoughts. She loved the moments where she was completely alone, when she could do what she wanted and not have to worry about other people's feelings. It was lovely.

Knowing she was about to fall asleep, she started the irritating job of unlacing her dress. She seemed to be wearing eight layers worth of useless material. She managed to kick at least two layers off, and then collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. Morgana blinked slowly, each one becoming longer and longer.

* * *

><p>Morgana almost fell off of the bed when several sharp knocks interrupted her sleep. Muttering under her breath, she rolled over and got to her feet. She stubbed her toe on a dresser she hadn't become accustomed to and swore quietly. She can't have been asleep longer than fifteen minutes. The knocking became more persistent and Morgana felt her temper rise. She was not a happy lady. She swung the door open and growled angrily at the person who dared to interrupt her sleep. "What?"<p>

A man about her age smiled at her cheekily. He had blond hair and blue eyes and a crooked smile. He seemed highly amused. "The king instructed me to bring you your things."

Morgana glared at him for a long minute. He _was _carrying one of her trunks and her other lay at his feet. She brushed a lock of her hair aside and opened the door wider to admit him.

He hefted the trunk higher and slowly walked into her room. She rolled her eyes when he groaned dramatically as he lowered her trunk. She leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently for him to leave.

As he went to grab her other trunk he muttered something that she didn't catch.

She gave the servant a nasty look when he dropped her trunk by her bed, instead of setting it down gently. He straightened up and surveyed her, very frankly. His eyes continuously flicked up and down as he took her in. He still seemed unusually amused, a half smirk on his lips. Morgana was caught off guard by his unusual mannerisms. He seemed more sure of himself than most servants she had met. Drawing in a quick breath, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Was there something else you had to do?" She asked more snottily than she'd intended.

He leaned against the wall across from her, his eyes raking over her, as he drawled, "No, I think that was it." He headed towards the open door and stopped when he reached it to turn back to her. "Oh. And I don't know what it's like where you live, but here most young ladies wear a respectable amount of clothing before admitting strange men in their rooms. Not all men are as gentlemanly as me." And with a sly wink, he shut the door behind him.

Morgana raced to the mirror and groaned. She was indeed wearing only a shift. She'd been to groggy to notice. _Stupid prat. _

She ran a hand through her hair, still annoyed by the irritating blond. Frowning, she stared at the door, debating on whether she should go back to sleep. _She didn't invite strange men in her room! He had her trunks! Gentlemanly! Ha!_

Morgana clenched her eyes shut, and decided to unpack. She couldn't sleep now anyways. She'd only gotten halfway through when there was a knock on the door. It was the redheaded girl. "King Uther asked us to inform our guests that the feast prepared for your arrival will be starting shortly."

Morgana glanced at her, placing a gown onto the bed. "Oh. I see." The redhead stared for a minute and then said stonily. "Do you need help getting ready?"

Morgana nodded.

* * *

><p>The redhead's name was Lilith. After spending almost an hour with her, Morgana decided she was not a fan. She didn't appear to have a sense of humor and her tone of voice never changed. Morgana had to concentrate not to fall asleep while she talked. Luckily, she was extremely pretty, so most men would have no problem being around her.<p>

After taking a wonderfully soothing bath, with different oils and perfumes, they picked out a dress. One redeeming quality of Lilith's was she knew how to dress. She picked out a green dress with a simple silver necklace.

As Lilith worked on her hair, Morgana attempted conversation. "So...Do you like it in Camelot?"

Lilith shrugged, artfully folding strand over strand. "It's all right. Nothing special really. Can't complain though."

"It's pretty here though. Do you like working for the King?"

Lilith grabbed her head. "Stop moving." She continued her work."I don't really work for _the King_."

Morgana had to remind herself not to nod. "Well it must-" She cut off abruptly when Lilith yanked her hair roughly. Deciding it was better not to talk, Morgana shut up.

When she finished, Lilith stepped around Morgana and faced her, eying her critically. Morgana held perfectly still.

Pursing her lips she said exasperatedly, "It'll do." Lilith made eye contact. "I trust I'll be able to leave you alone for ten minutes without you messing up your hair?"

Morgana barely refrained from sticking her tongue out. Instead she nodded, carefully. Lilith nodded approvingly and left. Morgana glanced in the mirror curiously. It was an elegant up-do that looked extremely complicated up-close, but simple from farther away. Morgana tilted her head to the side. She thought it was pretty. "_It'll do." Hmmph!_

Lilith came back carrying a small glass with little white petals in it. She placed them in Morgana's hair and then nodded at the finished work. Obviously she thought Morgana was now fit to go out. _Goody. _

* * *

><p>The hall was filled with people she didn't know and Lilith disappeared into the crowd as soon as they'd entered. Morgana was a self-assured, confident girl; but she hated these type of events. She always felt self-conscious. People gave her curious glances as she pushed her way towards the end of the room. She tried to smile at anyone who made eye contact with her. Her body relaxed when she caught sight of her sister standing across from her, surrounded by a crowd of boys. Morgause was an expert flirt and always had her beaus exactly where she wanted them.<p>

Rolling her eyes, Morgana walked over to her. Morgause smiled over her fan and said something indistinct to the crowd of admirers. They disbanded and she waved to Morgana. "Hello, dear. How did you like your room?"

Morgana leaned against her sister, and said with a sigh. "It's wonderful. I'm terrified I'll break something."

Morgause laughed charmingly. "I wouldn't be surprised." She smiled at someone in the distance, and then asked "Did you take a nap?"

Morgana grimaced. "I tried to, but then this idiot servant came in."

Morgause quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Morgana felt the blood rush to her face. "You wouldn't believe what he said."

Morgause grinned. "_Do tell_."

Morgana glowered. "I can't even explain. I have half a mind to report the git to the king."

"Did you get his name?"

Morgana shook her head, silently cursing her terrible luck. Just then, Uther appeared in their line of sight. She could make out her mother's figure behind him and two other people who were hidden from view.

"You two look lovely." Uther said. They both smiled modestly. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves." He turned and grabbed someone's shoulder, pulling a boy their age towards them. The boy had a familiar grin, with blond hair and blue eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"This is my son, Arthur. I don't believe you've met." He cast an annoyed look at his son. "He failed to show up when we greeted your party."

Arthur smiled at the pair and then started in mock surprise upon glancing at Morgana. "Why I do believe I've met you!"

Morgana blushed and shook her head furiously. "N-... No I don't think-"

Arthur nodded energetically. "Yes we did! I carried your trunks up to you. Do you not recall?"

Morgana smiled weakly. "Oh yes..._right_. I remember now."

Uther watched the exchange, beaming. Arthur continued ruthlessly, "Yes, it was a little unusual, how-"

Morgana pushed Morgause forward and almost yelled "Yes, yes. It was. Have you met my sister, Morgause? No? Here she is!"

Arthur smiled winningly at Morgause and kissed her hand politely. "No, I'm afraid I haven't had the _immense _pleasure of making your acquaintance." Morgause smiled demurely and curtsied neatly.

Morgana's heart was racing and she placed a hand on her chest, trying to slow her breath.

Uther turned to her father, who had been hidden from her view. "Gorlois, you're lucky to have such wonderful daughters." Gorlois chuckled, and Viviene beamed.

Arthur smiled widely at Morgana, unnoticed by the rest of their group. Morgana glared at him, wishing she could hurt him in any way.

She followed her sister as they headed to a table. _At least she'd be able to eat in peace. _

But then **he** sat next to her. _Tonight would definitely be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I agree."

Morgause grinned. "Uh huh. I see." She took a bite and glanced at her sister. "Okay then. I can tell you're perfectly fine."

Morgana darted a quick glance at the prince next to her. He was talking to someone next to him, while chewing some sort of meat. _Wasn't that attractive. _

He seemed completely unconcerned with her which should have eased her anxiety but instead made her more nervous. He was paying too little attention.

She tried to keep her mind off of him and instead tried to focus on her conversation with Morgause.

"Just a little tired, perhaps." She said swiftly.

Morgause smirked at her sister. "I'm sure that's all it is."

Morgana barely heard her. Someone's foot had just touched her ankle. She stiffened abruptly, and twisted her neck to look at Arthur. He was still talking to the knight next to him, but the corner of his mouth twitched and she could tell it was him. Of course who else would it be?  
>She tried pulling her legs in, but his foot could still reach. She almost gasped as it slid up her calf.<p>

Annoyance surged through her and she shot him a nasty glare.

"How are you enjoying the feast?" Uther had turned in his seat and leaned over to ask them.

Trying to control her facial expressions Morgana managed, "Oh it's lovely. The food is fantastic."

Morgause nodded her agreement and Arthur smiled brightly at his father. His foot was still probing her leg.

With as much strength as she could muster without being obvious, Morgana kicked her tormentor in the shin. He gave a little grunt and she looked at him concernedly. "Are you all right, Arthur?"

He grimaced. "Everything's fine." Morgana smiled and continued eating. He didn't attempt another round of footsie with her.

When the dishes began to be cleared away, soft music started playing. People began to get up and start mingling. Morgause shot her sister a look and they both stood. They made their way down into the crowd and found a more open area.

With a slender hand, Morgana checked to see if her hair had shifted at all and then turned to talk to Morgause. However she was laughing at something a handsome man was saying. Slightly deflated Morgana turned and surveyed the room. There were people everywhere, who seemed much better at social interactions than her.

Unconsciously, she bit her nails, staring blankly around the room. Her thoughts started to wander and she thought of her warm bed.

She was pulled out of her reverie when a deep voice rumbled, "You look like you're enjoying this."

Morgana's finger dropped out of her mouth as she gazed up at the owner of the voice. It was a tall, muscular man. He had dark brown hair that was cut short but suited him. It was similar to Arthur's cut. He also had brown eyes with a strong, sturdy chin and an inviting smile. At the moment he had scruffy five o' clock shadow that made him look fantastic and sexy. She felt remarkably short standing next to him, and his wide shoulders cast a shadow on her.

He was wearing a half-smile as he stared down at her. His gaze seemed to pierce her. She managed to recover her words. "Oh yes. It's how I love to spend my evenings." She bit her lip immediately after the words left her mouth. She sounded really bitter. It wasn't that horrible.

He gave a deep chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine. "I bet. You get used to these sort of things though." He leaned in and she couldn't help but notice how amazing he smelled. "It's nice to meet someone new. It becomes tedious talking to the same young ladies at every event, no matter how interesting they are." He looked at her like they were sharing a joke and then continued, "I'm Gareth."

Morgana smiled up at him, trying to remember how to breathe. "I'm Morgana."

"Extremely pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Morgana." He said, grinning.

He was still remarkably close.

"Morgana, you must introduce me to your new friend." Morgause cooed, her fingers clasping her sister's shoulders. Morgana almost hit her.

Obviously she had tired of her companion and had decided to take Morgana's. Morgause was always doing this. She could really be quite selfish. Her eyes slid up and down as she took in Gareth and she smiled widely at him.

Morgana hid a grimace. He straightened up, smiling once more at Morgana and then looked at Morgause. "I'm Sir Gareth. Pleased to meet you."

Morgause fluttered her eyelashes and replied, "Morgause. Pleased to meet you."

Sir Gareth made polite conversation with them as Morgause flirted outrageously with him. Morgana's mood increasingly worsened, and she was silently thinking up punishments for her sister.

"There you are, Gareth! Come keep me company. I'm bored out of my mind at this bloody party."

Arthur strode over to them, and patted Gareth on the shoulder.

Gareth turned and rolled his eyes at the young Prince. "Of course you are, Arthur. Did you even attempt conversation with human beings?"  
>Arthur made a sarcastic face at the man. "Of course not. You know everyone here is tiresomely dull."<p>

Gareth sighed and turned to face the ladies. "I'm sorry, but Arthur insists. It was very nice to meet you both." And with a lingering gaze that made Morgana blush, he left, following an impatient Arthur.

Morgause turned to her sister. "Oh, he was something."

Morgana scowled. "Yes I noticed. Did you have to drool, though?"

Morgause made a huffing noise. "I did not drool. Don't exaggerate. I was simply appreciative."

Still frowning, Morgana changed the subject. "The food was good though, wasn't it?"

Later that night, when she was getting ready for bed she couldn't help but think of Sir Gareth and his fantastic arm muscles. As she blew out her candle, a small part of her wondered when she would see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana woke up when Lilith pulled back the curtains in one brisk movement. Light streamed onto her bed and she sat up suppressing a growl. "What…"  
>Lilith glanced at her with the same bored expression. "It's almost midday. I was told to wake you."<p>

"Good morning." Morgana replied.

Lilith grunted something and handed her a plate. "The court is going on a hunt later today in honor of your father. He and King Uther will be leading the charge."

"Oh, right. Okay, thank you for informing me." Morgana said somewhat stiffly. She sat up, running a hand across her neck.

After she'd eaten a breakfast of honey cakes and some tea, she allowed Lilith to pick her out a suitable outfit. She ended up with a brown and green dress and a simple leaf necklace. Morgana shook her head when Lilith made to twist her hair into an elegant bun. "No, not today. I'd rather wear it loose."

Lilith nodded and withdrew the outreached hand. When Morgana was fully dressed, Morgana nodded at her. "Thank you very much, Lilith."

Lilith didn't depart as she'd expected, instead staring at her impudently

"Is there something you want to say?" Morgana asked as she brushed her hair. She was getting sick of this girl.

"No."

" I'm just confused as to why you're still here?" Morgana asked trying not to grit her teeth.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I'll be going with you on the hunt. You need a lady in waiting. No proper lady would go without one."

Morgana refrained from blushing. She was somewhat new to this proper lady nonsense. "Oh, I see. Well I really don't need a lady in waiting to go with me. Why don't you take the day off?"

Lilith frowned at her and Morgana held in a sigh. Nothing she did would please her.

"I'll be going." Lilith said firmly.

Morgana's patience was wearing thin and she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Fine then. Go pack me- us a lunch for the picnic. Please." Her pleasant tone had evaporated and she no longer cared to be the one extending a hand of friendship. Lilith curtsied and disappeared from the room still looking just as impudent.

The room became incredibly stifling as Morgana paced around distractedly. She wasn't accustomed to being cooped up. She decided to use her unfriendly servant's absence to her advantage to visit Aurora, her horse since she was 11.

She found Aurora in a huge stall, being saddled by a boy about her age with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. She grinned when she saw that he was talking to Aurora.

"-always whinging about some new thing. He has it so incredibly easy. Lots of nice food, lots of nice servants, lots of _very_ nice women." He gave a dry chuckle at that, briskly tightening the straps. "Of course that's not _all_ to do with him being a Prince. He does get a good workout with all that fighting."

Morgana watched the boy, amused by his mannerisms. She crept slowly closer as he continued muttering to her horse, though tending to her with a patient and gentle hand.

She waited a few paces behind him and smiled widely when he turned around, jumping at least 6 inches.

"M-m-m-My Lady." He fumbled, desperately retrieving his fallen brush. "What are you…?"

Morgana grinned. "Just checking in on my horse. I imagine I'll be riding her on the hunt and I wanted to make sure she would be in good shape."

She realized this was the boy she'd ordered to watch over Aurora.

"Oh well, I've been-I've been t-taking good care of her. I've made sure to keep an extra eye on her."

Morgana sauntered towards him, pretending to inspect Aurora thoroughly. "Mmm, yes she looks all right." She smiled at his nervous expression and looked at him encouragingly. "Thank you very much for taking such good care of her. I really do appreciate it…"  
>"Merlin! I'm Merlin!" He rushed at her pause.<p>

"Thank you, Merlin." She continued.

He blushed cutely and Morgana tried not to smile wider. "And thank you for getting her all saddled for me."

Morgana turned her attention to Aurora, talking to her in soothing tones. She felt more at ease than she'd felt the whole time visiting Camelot. Merlin scurried to a corner, darting quick glances at her that made her mouth quirk up.

After several minutes she sighed, stroking Aurora one last time. Her mother would scold her if she were late.

She smiled at Merlin and said, "I hope I see you again, Merlin."

Merlin nodded emphatically and started bowing awkwardly as she turned to leave.

Holding in a giggle, Morgana left, genuinely hoping she'd see the boy again. As she left the stables she pulled her cloak closer, noting the weather was somewhat chilly.

She arrived at the castle and stumbled upon her sister, talking to the Prince himself.

Morgana watched the scene distastefully, annoyed by her sister's undisguised adoration for the blond imbecile.

She looked around for an exit route; however, Arthur spotted her and hailed her. "Lady Morgana! I believe your sister was looking for you!"

Morgause's gaze caught Morgana's and Morgana could tell she was not pleased to see her. She frowned and Morgana rolled her eyes when she realized she wanted to be left alone with the Prince. Though that was quite all right with Morgana.

"Morgana. Yes, sister, I've been searching everywhere for you."

Morgana smiled. "Indeed? Oh, I'm sorry to have made you worry."

Arthur walked past Morgana, grinning roguishly, and waved to Morgause. "I will see you ladies at the hunt."

Morgana watched him leave and then turned to her scowling sister. "Oh, if you'd only waited two minutes!" she remarked.

Morgana grinned, "Yes, I'm sure if I'd given you two more minutes he'd have professed his undying love. Tis a match made in heaven."

Morgause pouted cutely but linked arms with Morgana. "He is wonderful." She said dreamily.

Morgana sighed wearily and spent the next five minutes listening to Morgause list the Prince's many grand qualities. Her mind wandered, instead pondering whether she'd be allowed to actually hunt or if she'd be stuck with the gaggle of giggling idiots who made up the Ladies of the court.

Her father would allow her to, but if her mother interfered she'd be stuck trotting sidesaddle, talking about the Prince's stomach and chiseled jaw. He always gave in to her mother.

"Ouch!" Morgana was pulled out of her thoughts with a sharp pinch on her arm.

Morgause was scowling at her. "I don't know why I talk to you."

Morgana looked at her sister and opened her mouth, an apology dripping from her tongue.

Morgause waved her hand and said resignedly, "Never mind. Let's go to the courtyard. It's time to go."

Morgana knew that she was going to have to endure Morgause's passive aggressive attitude the entire time, and she found her wish to be able to ride with the men increasing tenfold.

* * *

><p>Morgana found her father in the middle of the courtyard, laughing with one of the knight's merrily.<p>

Morgana slid her arm from Morgause's and approached her father, glancing around for her mother. "Father."

Gorlois spun around, his charming smile gracing her. He seemed slightly surprised by her formality and said jokingly, "_Daughter_."

She found herself immediately relaxing in his presence and said hurriedly, "May I please, please ride ahead with you and the others? You cannot stick me with all of the insipid women who haven't the faintest idea how to ride!"

Gorlois' brow furrowed and he glanced around. "You know your mother wouldn't approve-"

Morgana balled her hand into a fist. "Yes, yes I know. But they'll be stopping every minute. I'll go mad, you know I will."

Gorlois grinned. "I should have expected this. I don't have a problem with it…"

Morgana gave a delighted squeal. "Oh thank you, thank you! I'll-"

"But you have to convince your mother."

Morgana groaned. "Yes, because the chance of her letting me ride ahead with a bunch of men instead of staying behind with all of the 'respectable' court ladies is so high."  
>Her father frowned. "Your mother wants what's best for you."<p>

Morgana scowled up at him and grumbled, "I never get to do what I want."

He looked away dismissively, and started up a conversation with the man next to him.

With a huff of disappointment, Morgana strode back to where her sister stood and remained silent for the next few minutes. Morgause had already forgotten her grudge and was chattering away happily, oblivious to the world around her. She almost always was though.

Morgana didn't approach the conversation of riding ahead with her mother, already resigned to ride with the women. Lillith arrived a few minutes later and soon it was indicated they were to leave.

All of the knights of Camelot were there, and Morgana glimpsed the cute one who had been at the feast.  
>As she studied him, he caught her looking at him and a brief smile crossed his face. A smile spread across her face in answer and she found herself beginning to hope the trip wouldn't be as bad as she was assuming. Feeling more positive, she mounted her horse and stared into the distance, eager to depart.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: _Thanks to Kreuse for giving me the necessary prodding to update! __ I'm very sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, I genuinely intended to. I cannot honestly promise consistent updating. Feedback is always nice._

Morgana was certain her eyes were going to rupture from the extreme effort of restraining them from rolling at every comment she heard. It had only been an excruciating two hours and her patience had evaporated swiftly. The women surrounding her were at best; nice while incompetent, or, as most of them were, fake and malicious idiots. The men rode in front of them, dogs leading the pack, while Morgana trotted sedately at the back with the other women. Several of them were riding sidesaddle, which was one of the most ridiculous things Morgana had ever seen. Not only was it completely insensible, but it was also inconvenient and looked stupid. She would never understand it.

The forest was gleaming with light and Morgana scolded herself. Why was she whining about her circumstances instead of enjoying the time outside? It was a beautiful day out. She tuned out the chatter of the women surrounding her, instead focusing on the warm sun and slight breeze. There was no sign of any deer and Morgana could see that the men were getting frustrated. She smirked to herself in pleasure, thinking that it was only fair they should be as miserable as she was. Her smirk dissipated when Uther signaled the company to halt for lunch.

"_Finally_. I thought I would never get off this wretched creature."

"Saints, it's boiling here isn't it?"

"Couldn't have come sooner."

Morgana ignored the mutterings of the people around her as she followed the group to a large meadow, near a breathtakingly clear stream. She navigated around the different clumps of people who were busy setting up their picnics until she reached the very edge of the stream, slightly removed from the court. She slid off Aurora neatly, stroking and murmuring to her gently. She surveyed her owner with a bored expression and Morgana grinned at her indifference. Aurora nudged her aside gently to reach the stream, dipping her head to drink from it. Morgana patted her lightly and bent to scoop up a handful of the clear water herself. She brought it to her face and allowed it to trickle across it, cooling her sweating brow.

"You're not trying to avoid anyone in particular are you?" Rang the clear, confident voice she'd become too familiar with. Morgana straightened quickly and swung around, her hair sticking to her face.

Arthur grinned at her and walked to stand next to her, his shoulder brushing hers as he stared down into the reflective water.

"Not when I've learned how impossible it is to." Morgana replied curtly.

Arthur only grinned wider at her reply, adjusting his sword in an unconscious gesture. "Whom could you possibly be referring to?"

Morgana opened her mouth to explain in no uncertain terms, but he cut her off, "Never mind. I'll allow you your secrets. Are you enjoying the hunt, Lady Morgana?"

"Tis so very eventful thus far, how could I not? I do so love to admire the brave knights chase fearsome deer around in a splendid show of their strength and talent."

He pursed his lips and let out a resigned chuckle, "I can hear the sincerity in your voice. Yes, I'm sure the process is extremely fascinating to you." He paused and she glanced at him quickly. His arms were crossed and he had a genuine smile on his face as he watched her. The sun struck his blond hair, causing it to gleam and she could see a light sheen of sweat on his arms. Despite herself, she could see what Morgause found so appealing about him. Perhaps they'd simply gotten off on the wrong foot, and he really did have good qualities.

She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and said as nicely as she could, "I must seem rather ungrateful. Camelot and its surroundings are very beautiful and it's nice to leave the castle."

Arthur nodded, "I'm glad you like it. Your mannerisms do not seem in agreement with your words though."

Encouraged by his polite tone, she continued, "I suppose I was disheartened to be riding at such a slow pace in the back. I'm afraid I'm better suited for a more excitable journey."

"And where else would you have ridden? Surely not with the men?" He drawled incredulously. He saw her expression and started guffawing loudly. "You wanted to _hunt_ with us? Saints, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

Her eyes narrowed and her face shifted into an icy gaze that Arthur seemed oblivious to. Anyone who'd been around Morgana for a long period of time would have instantly recognized the expression she was wearing and headed as far away from her as she could.

"I don't see what's funny about it." Morgana replied stiffly, inching around Arthur slowly and discreetly.

Arthur gasped through breathless laughter, "It's just you- and with- with a bow. Hahaha." He struck a pose that was obviously meant to be her, and then mimicked struggling to pull back the bow string. Her jaw clenched as she watched him, and as he doubled over with laughter, she pretended to bump into him. Her hands shoved his back with a determined force. He gave a muted yell as he tumbled into the stream, producing a satisfying splash. The edge of the stream was very shallow and the water only went up to his thighs when he surfaced.

Morgana smiled innocently at him and called as she reached for Aurora's reins, "Oh I'm so sorry, my Prince. It's just being a woman, I'm obviously very clumsy. It's so like me to do that." Mounting Aurora, she added, "I would offer to help you out, but, being a woman, I would be incapable and would only make a mess of things."

He stared at her in a mix of shock and anger, before to her surprise, a smile lit up his face. He shook his head, cascading water droplets, and grinned at her, laughing good naturedly as he began to climb out of the water. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, surprised at his reaction. A smile curved her lips in an automatic response to his beaming face, and she scolded herself, turning Aurora around and slowly walking towards the court, away from the sodden Prince. He was very confusing, going from rude and chauvinistic to good-natured and sincere.

Morgana squared her shoulders determinedly and made a vow not to let him take up any more of her thoughts. He took up way too much already. She waved at Morgause and dismounted to eat lunch with her, hoping that the rest of the day would be better than the morning.


End file.
